


Incident

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been an adventure. There had been a planet with aliens. And there had been danger, exciting and thrilling danger. It had been ever more interesting that they hadn’t seen each other for a while, for him at least, and it had been almost painful to watch her running and fighting and being clever, with all that hair and smile, and those flirtatious winks, with those breasts and hips and curves and that wonderful arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that prompt from the eleventy_kink : _"Premature ejaculation He's enthusiastic, it's his first in a while, she's sympathetic."_  
>  I have no idea why I wrote this... I didn't want to until that plot bunny jumped in my head and I suddenly had no choice but write it...  
> Thanks to Clare for her beta.

There had been an adventure. There had been a planet with aliens. And there had been danger, exciting and thrilling danger. It had been ever more interesting that they hadn’t seen each other for a while, for him at least, and it had been almost painful to watch her running and fighting and being clever, with all that hair and smile, and those flirtatious winks, with those breasts and hips and curves and that wonderful arse.

Now they were back in the Tardis, and he couldn’t tell where the Tardis herself was, if he had time to send them into the vortex or if they had stayed where they were. He couldn’t remember anything, except that suddenly she had rushed into him, kissing and moaning, and everything else disappeared around him except for her body pressed against him.

He was vaguely aware of walking, backwards or forwards or spinning around, her lips attacking his mouth while his hands were trying to find the right place to settle. Oh, he wished he could have more than two hands - ten fingers were absolutely not enough when you wanted to explore River’s magnificent body. He wanted to feel the fluffy curls of her hair. He wanted to touch her collarbone, feel its angular yet soft skin. He wanted to run his hands down her spine and count every vertebra under his fingers. He wanted to stroke her breasts and hear her moan louder. He wanted to grab her hips and press her closer and closer until there was no space between them. It had been a long time since he had last met her, it had been a long time that he hadn’t touched her, it had been a long time since she had put her hands on him. He wanted to do everything at the same time, and it was so frustrating to be limited by his two hands.

He blinked between the kisses, and realized they had finally reached their room. The bed was close, welcoming, and he was glad their feet seemed to walk them in that direction. He tried to find her zipper, her buttons, her ties, or whatever held her clothes in place. He felt like he couldn’t go fast enough - he wanted her, her naked skin against him, around him, _now_. He didn’t know if he could wait a minute more, a second more, because all those - were they months, or years? All this time without her had driven him crazy. Oh, he had missed her.

They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, and he had no idea if she was under or on top of him, he only knew that she was all against him and pressed against the right part. They had to strip off their clothes right now.

He finally freed a breast, at least one part of her body he could touch and kiss and feel, and he knew the rest of the clothes would folllow. She had already removed his jacket and a part of his shirt, and he even thought some buttons had been torn off a few minutes before. Currently she was working with the opening of his trousers, slowly, too slowly, and he wished she could go faster. He would have asked, if he could form coherent words.

And finally, _finally_ , his button popped open and the pressure around him disappeared. Except she replaced his clothing with her hand, her hot teasing hand that stroked him so well, and it was too much. He tried to stop her and warn her, but it was too late. All that came out of his mouth was a strangled sound as he shuddered and felt hot liquid spilling on his stomach - and certainly on her hands.

She froze against him, and for a moment they didn’t move, as they seemed to take time to realize what had just happened.

And then it struck him like a giant slap that hit his whole body. He opened his eyes and she was still there, her eyes wide open and something on her face between surprise and disbelief. He was not sure he understood himself what had just happened.

“Oh my...”

He pushed her off of him and sat up, looking at her dirty hands and his dirty stomach. He blushed, and wished the Tardis could swallow him. How could that have happened? How could he let that happen?

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t... I’m sorry...”

He kept babbling apologies, looking for a tissue in his pocket and cleaning her hands, maybe rubbing them a bit too vigorously, but he couldn’t stand seeing them like that, not after what had happened.

“Look at what I’ve done, your hands, and oh, your dress... I’m sorry, I’m so stupid...”

He tried to clean her clothes too, but did nothing but spread the stain wider.

“Doctor...”

Her voice was too gentle for him to hear her, his hands trembled and he felt so wrong, so ashamed... He didn’t understand, he didn’t know what to do and what to say to fix what he had done, and what could he...

“Doctor!”

He looked up, and her face was soft and tender - how could she be?

“Doctor, stop, it doesn’t matter.”

Her voice was so gentle, he didn’t understand. She should yell at him and get angry, upset, or even laugh at him, and it would make him feel better if at least he had the consequences he deserved. She couldn’t be nice and sympathetic with him.

“Of course it does. I... You... We didn’t have time to do anything and I...”

“Don’t worry, it’s not important, I...”

“It is important to me!” She slightly shivered. He felt even worse for that, but it was like she couldn’t understand. “I’ve just come into my pants like a teenager, like I couldn’t even control myself, it is important!” He was crying, and he stood up, incapable of containing the anger he felt inside - not for her, of course, but for himself.

“It happens sometimes, to every man. It’s been a long time and you are tired and...”

“I am _not_ every man.”

He hid his face in his hands and paced around the bed. It should not have happened. She could think what she wanted, but it should not have happened to _him_ , he was not like this, it was not something he did. He couldn’t admit that. He couldn’t.

“Okay,” she breathed out and stood up, coming to him and placing a hand on his arm. The touch calmed him down a bit, but he was so ashamed and embarrassed, he didn’t think he could face her again. She was so beautiful and amazing and she deserved more that him, more than that. “I understand it’s important for you, but it doesn’t matter for me. I can wait, until you feel better. You need to relax and stop thinking about it.” She cupped his face and turned it to her so she could look into his eyes. Her voice was soft and he knew she was right - she didn’t blame him, but how would he forgive himself?

“What do you think of a shower?” He nodded, incapable of saying anything. She grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room.

x.

She was absolutely right, a shower was the best thing to do. The water ran over his muscles, taking all his tension away. After a few minutes he felt better. With his head leaning against the cold tiles and the hot drops on his skin, it was like all his thoughts disappeared.

River was with him. He had thought it was a bad idea at first but she insisted, and now he realized she was right. Her hands were massaging his back, helping him to relax - a nice massage, there was no teasing, no turning him on, just her hands stroking his skin softly. He still felt bad about what had happened but at least he knew he was able to look at her again and be touched by her without losing control.

He still didn’t know what happened. It had been a long time, yes. He had been tired. He had been tense because of the running they had just done. He had been too enthusiastic, too confused, too reactive... He knew next time he would slow down, long before he couldn’t stop, he would take time to breathe and to make his mind clear.

He sighed. He knew the water must be hot, there was steam everywhere around him and his skin had turned red, but he had been under the shower for so long that he didn’t feel the warmth anymore. He shivered, almost cold. River must have felt his trembling because she pressed closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist to warm him up. He hummed, feeling good and right and he could never thank her enough for her patience and her sympathy.

He turned around so he could hold her in his arms and hid his face in her hair. All he wanted was to stay there for the rest of his life, cuddling her until he had no choice but let her go. She was so nice, and her skin so soft, and she smelt so good... he could lose himself just thinking about her.

“You feel better?” she asked and he lifted his head up to look at her properly. Her skin was red under the hot water, droplets trapped into her curls, her face lit up by a smile and there was something incredibly soft in her eyes.

“Better. Thank you,” he replied, and she placed a kiss on his torso, nuzzling his skin as she pressed closer. She was radiant, and hot, and her lips so good against him... He gulped as he felt his body reacting.

“I...” he started, a bit uneasy and insecure. He was not sure it was a good idea, right now, after what happened in the bedroom.

“Shh. Don’t think.”

Before he could move she kissed him, slowly, tenderly. She didn’t push him, her lips patient. He closed his eyes and breathed in, deeply, trying to clear his head. He knew he could do that.

After a few seconds he finally responded to her kiss, and this time there was no incident as he made love to her, completely.

**_the end_ **


End file.
